Letters To A Rat
by ipsa dixit
Summary: In the year 1995, a box is found full of letters all to the same person. His name is Peter Pettigrew/for TGS


**For the Golden Snitch Forum's Rat Day Event, using the optional prompts:**

 **twitch**

 **whiskers**

 **tail**

 **letter fic**

 **"This is the best present I've ever received!"**

 **baby pink**

 **Total points should be 40, for Horned Serpent, Ilvermorny**

 **1018 words by Google Docs**

 **Thank you Emy for helping me reach 1000 words! (ur a lifesaver ahah)**

* * *

 _2nd September, 1971_

 _My Dearest Peter,_

 _How is Hogwarts? Your father has told me so much about it. I do wish I was a witch so I could have gone; I'm a bit jealous. Tell me everything about the school, classes, dormmates,_ everything _._

 _I do hope this gets to you; I have no idea how to use owls and your dad isn't much of a help._

 _All the love in the world,_

 _Mum_

…

 _6th September, 1971_

 _My Dearest Peter,_

 _I'm glad to hear you have new friends, even if I would like it if you wrote me more often. You were always my brave little boy, so it's no wonder you were sorted into the house of lions._

 _I can't wait for you to come back for the summer holidays. It's been lonely without you in the house._

 _Write back soon,_

 _Your loving mother_

…

 _6th September 1971_

 _Peter, my boy,_

 _A Gryffindor, eh?_

 _I'll be honest, your mother made me write this letter; I'm not one for writing letters. I wanted to congratulate you face to face, but, again, your mother insisted that I write._

 _I was a Hufflepuff, in my day, have I ever told you that? I consider it to be the best house, even though we're mostly left to the back ground. We won the House Cup twice while I went to Hogwarts! I hope you carry on winning it, even if it_ is _for another house. I still love you, though._

 _Hufflepuffs are better than Gryffindors, remember that._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

…

 _14th July, 1974_

 _Peteeeeeeeeeeeeer!_

 _I am slightly drunk._

 _The Potters have a whole wine cellar, isn't that cool? I mean, my parents probably also have one, but I haven't found it. Yet._

 _Firewhiskey is a bit strong, but it's still good. It burns a bit._

 _Remy is being stiff and no fun, as usual, but we still love him, don't worry._

 _Wish you were here!_

 _Sirius!_

 _And James, because he's a lazy git who can't write his own letter._

…

 _14th July, 1974_

 _Dear Peter,_

 _I thought this would be a fun summer, spending it at James's house, but really, I seem to be spending the time looking over Sirius and James; they are very immature and very drunk._

 _How is your summer, Peter? It might be better than mine, believe it or not. I don't fancy insanely drunk friends every night._

 _Have you done any summer homework yet? Sirius and James won't let me do any; they're calling me a buzzkill._

 _Have a great rest of your holiday! Only two more months until we see each other again!_

 _All the best,_

 _Remus_

…

 _6th August, 1975_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

 _This is a co-written letter, by the way; Remus is just the only one sober enough to write._

 _Wish you were here, once again! Tell your parents to stop loving you so much._

 _Attached is your birthday present from all three of us. We hope you like it! We hope you like it so much that it makes you exclaim 'this is the best present I've ever received!' Honestly, please like it. We worked really hard on it and Sirius might cry if you don't like it._

 _We'll try for next holidays, yeah?_

 _Remus, Sirius and James_

…

 _12th December, 1975_

 _Peter! Or should I say Wormtail!_

 _This is your official letter of acceptance to the highly exclusive, extremely sought after, band of Marauders. You must hereby meet us (Padfoot and Prongs) at the twelfth stroke of midnight in the Astronomy tower. There, you will make the following pledge:_

 _I, Wormtail, do solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

 _I, Wormtail, do solemnly swear that I will stick with the Marauders, no matter what, and help Moony in his transformations until the day I die._

 _I, Wormtail, do solemnly swear to tell no one of this pact._

 _Mischief Managed,_

 _Prongs_

 _PS. EAT THIS LETTER WHEN YOU FINISH READING_

 _PPS. DON'T EAT THE LETTER! PADFOOT SAYS TO BURN IT IN THE FIRE BECAUSE THE INK WILL POISON YOU AND YOU'LL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH_

 _Prongs_

…

 _3rd Feburary, 1976_

 _Wormtail,_

 _Meet me (Prongs) at 5am in the Charms corridor for the next sugar mice prank. Padfoot will enchant them, but you need to lead them to the right spot. Twitch your tail so I know which one you are and don't accidentally eat you._

 _Prongs_

 _PS BURN THIS LETTER WHEN YOU FINISH READING_

…

 _5th June, 1980_

 _Peter-_

 _It pains me to write to you, because, I'll be honest, I still hate you. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord sees it beneath him to write letters to you; you're a very new member. You need to climb the ranks first to get your own letter._

 _Anyway, I am writing to you because the Dark Lord needs you as soon as possible, which means right now. He has a very important task for you._

 _Severus_

…

 _4th August, 1980_

 _Dear Peter,_

 _We're so sorry you couldn't be there for the birth! Lily had a beautiful baby boy, which is a bit of a shame, seeing as how my mother bought baby pink_ everything _for the baby— she wanted a granddaughter._

 _We've named him Harry, after Lily's father._

 _Everyone says he looks like me, but with Lily's eyes. To be completely honest, I don't see it. He's just a pink lump of flesh right now._

 _But I still love him._

 _Come over soon; he needs to meet his third Uncle!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _James_

…

 _3rd January, 1981_

 _Peter_

 _Peter I'm scared. Why do we have to go in hiding? What's happening?_

 _Your father won't explain anything to me; he says it's not for Muggles to know or understand._

 _Peter, please._

 _Mum_

…

 _14th October, 1981_

 _Peter,_

 _I'm writing to you urgently. Please, come to Lily and James's house as soon as you can't. I can't say why in a letter. There's too much risk. Just please come. Quickly._

 _Sirius_

…

 _30th October, 1981_

 _You have actually done well, for once. You might be the cat's whiskers very soon, as they say._

 _Signed,_

 _You know who._


End file.
